


i told the sunset about you

by markseoks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Demigods, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: "Mark Lee, why did you run away?" he asks. "Do I scare you?"Yes. "Yes and no." he whispers, just enough for him to hear."Why? How?" Donghyuck inches closer to him until their foreheads are touching."You scare me in a way I hate. You scare me because you're too bright, Donghyuck. And I'm too dull. You scare me because your warmth takes away the cold in me. I'm scared because what if one day I'll be the one who eats you up? I don't want that to happen. You don't deserve that. My world is different from yours and you're better off without me." Mark sighs.That was the truth. "The night doesn't belong with the day. The sun isn't meant to be with the moon. Like the ocean and the shore, always meeting but never stays together. Because that's not how they were made."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	i told the sunset about you

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im here again for another markhyuck fic. i wrote this for no reason, the idea just came up and now it's here. there is also no specific timeline or setting just that they're demigods and in love lmao. the title is inspired by the thai bl 'i told the sunset about you' itself, i haven't watched the series yet but i'm already in love with it by people's reviews and fmv edits on youtube. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all like and enjoy this! :)

Mark Lee is an enigma. Son of Nyx, the Goddess of the Night. He is known to be a very closed off and cold person, only hanging out with a few people he considers his friends. Lee Jeno son of Eirene, Goddess of Peace and Park Jisung son of Hades, God of the Underworld.

Donghyuck can't explain but there is something about him that just pulls him in to want to know more and see what is behind his facade and what he portrays on the outside. Mark is very interesting to him. 

And he yearns to know who he really is. There's only one way to do so— get close to him. It may seem risky, dangerous or impossible but Donghyuck is very determined to do it. 

Donghyuck still remembers and won't ever forget how he met Mark. The son of Nyx was sitting alone in a rock close to the shore. It was the first time he has seen him in that place. He was the only one who liked to stay by the sea to listen to the waves and feel the cold breeze hit his skin while sitting in the sand and staring at the sunset. 

Mark's face is dark and he's frowning. He couldn’t distinguish if he was sad or mad. But what he could see is how beautiful the man is. 

Dark black hair swaying because of the wind as it was slightly covering his eyes. Cheekbones and jawline prominent, full pink lips and pale skin contrasting the orange sky. 

Right there and then he was captivated. His interest not once faltered even when he found out who's God was his parent or even with the rumors saying he's someone he shouldn't approach. 

Because with just observing him for a few days he already knows that Mark is not what people make him to be. There's something that he has managed to see behind the things they say. 

Ever since then he started to do anything he can to get closer to Mark and at least be friends with him.

"Renjun, I think I have the best plan now." he says enthusiastically to his friend who only rolls his eyes at him. 

"You said that a thousand times already. In the end your plans only fails." Renjun bluntly tells him. 

Donghyuck pouts, playing with the apple on his hand. "I like to say it's a little successful at least Mark knows my existence now."

"At what cost? He knows you for what? For being annoying and stubborn. He probably hates you to be honest." Sometimes he hates being best friends with the son of Aletheia, god or spirit of truth. He's just too honest for him. "Why don't you just give it up?"

"I can't. I'm so invested in this and I already did so many shameless and embarrassing things for me to stop." he reasons. Truly he has done so many things that he is not proud of (so let's not talk about that anymore).

"I'm just suggesting before you make more." Renjun sighs and faces him. "Look if you really want to be close to him just let him come to you himself."

"You know he won't do that."

"Exactly. Don't force yourself on him okay?"

Donghyuck is stubborn, he doesn't want to listen. You see he'll do anything he wants and get what he wants even if it means he has to go through lengths to do so. "No."

Renjun took a deep breath and closed his eyes in frustration. "Fine. But please don't get in trouble again." He doesn't want Donghyuck to fall into the river again just like last time when Mark left him with the water nymphs and almost drowned. If not for Yangyang, one of the sons of Poseidon Donghyuck might've been dead right now. 

He nods eagerly and leaves to find Mark. Renjun only shakes his head and continues to read the book he's been reading. For why does his best friend even have to be in love with Mark Lee of all people and demigods.

* * *

"Hey Mark, Donghyuck is approaching us again." Jeno whispers behind him and Mark groans. 

He gets up on his seat to attempt to avoid him and leave but before he can do so Donghyuck has already reached them and is in front him with the biggest smile. Mark frowns and turns around to sit again.

"Leave me alone, Donghyuck." he says, voice deep. 

"No thank you, Markie." Donghyuck says and even has the audacity to sit beside him. "I want to stay here."

"I don't have time for you today." he coldly tells him. 

Donghyuck pays it no mind and even gets closer to him and bats his eyelashes. "So you have time for me next time?"

He internally groans, "No."

"Oh, come on don't be so cold. We have some connection now." Mark scoffs and moves away from him.

"What connection? You're delusional, Haechan." 

"Nooo." he whines. "Why are we back to you calling me by my nickname? You already called me Donghyuck." the younger gives him puppy dog eyes and he looks away. He won't have any of that.

"Aren't you tired of chasing after me?"

Donghyuck shakes his head.

"Even if I push you away all the time?"

He nods. 

"Why?" Mark asks. 

"Well, you've done worse than that. And I have experienced worse." he giggles. 

Mark freezes. _He's done worse?_ "What do you mean I did worse?"

"Oh, I knew you didn't do it on purpose." Donghyuck smiles, "Like when you left me in the forest and I couldn't find my way back because it was already night, I even had to call someone for help. And just yesterday you left me alone again by the river and the nymphs almost drowned me." he laughs, still looking at Mark with just pure eyes. 

He feels guilty. He didn't know that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine." Donghyuck only says. "But can you give me a favor to make it up to me.

Mark hesitantly nods. "What is it?"

"Stop pushing me away." Donghyuck holds his jacket, "Let me be your friend."

Mark blinks, he can't do that. "No." he says and leaves the table, his two friends going after him. 

Donghyuck was left alone again. He frowns, _Mark Lee, why do you keep refusing me?_

* * *

Lee Donghyuck is a son of Apollo, the God of the Sun and Music. One look and you can definitely see that he truly is a child of the sun. He's the sun personified. Gold tan skin, bright smile and beautiful brown eyes. 

Donghyuck’s beauty is something he cannot fathom. Mark is completely enamored. Whenever the younger is close to him he could feel warmth spread inside him, he doesn't know if it's just because of his existence or if it's because of the feelings he has for him. 

You see, there's a reason he avoids Donghyuck. The reason why he pushes him away. His friends call it stupid. But how can you blame him?

Mark lee is the complete opposite of Donghyuck. Being a son of the Night and all that. He thinks that Donghyuck deserves better than him. Someone who can keep up with his light. Not someone who belongs in the darkness and people always talk negatively about. 

Someone who will protect him instead of put him in danger just like what he didn't realize he was doing. Donghyuck is all sunshines and rainbows and he's just dark and black. How can he make him happy? 

"You're an idiot." it was Jisung. Mark winces, Jisung never curses him like that. "Seriously you are so dumb."

"Agreed." Jeno chimes in. "Mark, my advice is just take a risk. Donghyuck obviously likes you too."

"He never said that. He just wants to be friends. And even if he does, I will just make his life dull and unhappy. I don't deserve him." he slumps down in the grass, shoulders sagging in sadness.

"This is exactly the problem. Stop downgrading yourself." Jisung sits down beside him. "You have to have confidence."

"Besides, if Donghyuck really thinks that you're not good for him then why would he do so many things just to get close to you? He's making so many efforts yet you think he just wants to be your friend. You're dense as fuck, Mark." Jeno has a point but he just can't understand why him of all the other ones there is that the younger could like.

"It’s your choice though. It's your fault if one day he just stops because he got sick of you pushing him away." Jisung pats his back, "So think about it. Take the risk or lose the chance?"

Mark looks up and from the distance and he sees Donghyuck sitting with Renjun on a bench. He's laughing so hard he's throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. Mark smiles as his heart flutters. He knows what he really wants and what to do now. 

* * *

Mark doesn't know anything about love. But he knows Donghyuck. Donghyuck who's warmth touches his heart, Donghyuck who lights up not only the word but also Mark's dark and dull life. 

He has liked him even before Donghyuck started to be interested in him. Just looking from afar, content in seeing him far away smiling and being free. When their worlds started colliding he was torn between loving and hating it. 

Who would want to be with the son of the night and dark? Apparently Lee Donghyuck who's literally like the light and day. Not even scared of approaching him and not stopping even if Mark always pushes him away.

He clutches the bouquet of flowers in his hand that he got from Jaemin, son of Persephone. He's looking for Donghyuck to tell him the truth about his feelings and hopefully not get rejected. 

Mark spots him from his spot he's with someone and they're incredibly close. The other person whispers something to Donghyuck's ears and they both laugh, lost in their own world.

He frowns. Donghyuck is with Jung Jaehyun, Son of Eros, God of Love and Beauty. All the confidence he has suddenly banished. Thoughts flooding his mind and losing his composure. 

Mark looks up to take a look at them again when Donghyuck meets his eyes and smiles, waving at him. However, the only thought he had on his mind again was how Donghyuck deserve someone better, someone close to his world— not the complete opposite.

 _What am I thinking? I won't be able to make him happy._ Donghyuck will only suffer with him and later on will realize how bad it is to stay by his side. 

Mark turns around and walks away in a hurry, almost running, dropping the flowers on the ground. He can't do it. 

So he runs and runs until he can, reaching a place where he can hide. He sits by the shore and hangs his head down, clenching his fists until his fingers bury to his palms and it hurts. _Why can't I do something right for once?_

He's a coward. He lifts his head up and walks to the water. Maybe the cold ocean will wake him up and hopefully give him some strength or confidence. 

Mark shivers as the cold water hits his body, slowly enveloping him. He breathes heavily, hugging himself as he moves deeper in the water. The current waves are strong making it hard for him to move. 

When it was enough for Mark he takes a deep breath and dives in with closed eyes. He could hear the water in his ears. It calms him, maybe he was really the son of Poseidon. He laughs slightly at what he thought about. 

Mark opens his eyes and looks up, the moon is rising and the sun is going down. The sunset is so beautiful, it reminds him of _someone_. It's like it's telling him something. 

That's when he feels someone from behind him. He turned around and was greeted by Donghyuck’s face. His eyes widened in shock. When did he get there? Why is he even here?

Mark swims back away from the younger but he chases after him and holds onto his shoulders. They're facing each other, having a staring contest. He's getting breathless so he tries to swim up and get air but Donghyuck stops him. 

Donghyuck swims up shortly before diving in again and leaning in to Mark. He's giving him air through the kiss. He's kissing him as they share a breath under the water. 

Mark closes his eyes and unconsciously holds Donghyuck by the waist and pulls him in. He could feel Donghyuck smiling in their kiss and this just urged him to continue. 

They kissed until their lungs had enough and needed more air. This time it's Mark who swims up to take a breath and get air then going back down to kiss the younger again. Donghyuck circles his arms around his neck. 

It's a bit crazy that they're doing this underwater but they're too lost at their pleasure to care. Instead of drowning because of the sea they're drowning in each other's kisses. 

Mark is getting tired flapping his feet and he could also feel the lack of air affecting his insides, pretty sure Hyuck does too as they both pull away at the same time. Looking at each other's eyes before swimming to the shore. 

Donghyuck collapses into the sand and Mark follows him. They're both panting heavily as they recollect their breaths. Silence wraps around them, looking up at the dark orange sky, hands sneakily meeting and intertwining. 

Mark glances to his side, and sees Donghyuck smiling with his eyes closed. He has never seen a more beautiful scene than this. His skin glistening because of the water, tan skin complimenting the view around them, warmth and happiness radiating from him. 

He squeezes his hands making the younger look at him. Brown orbs meeting his black ones. His other hand moves on his own and lands on Donghyuck's face, caressing it slowly and softly. 

Donghyuck sighs happily and melts into his touch, moving closer to him. "Mark Lee, why did you run away?" he asks. "Do I scare you?"

 _Yes._ "Yes and no." he whispers, just enough for him to hear.

"Why? How?" Donghyuck inches closer to him until their foreheads are touching. 

"You scare me in a way I hate. You scare me because you're too bright, Donghyuck. And I'm too dull. You scare me because your warmth takes away the cold in me. I'm scared because what if one day I'll be the one who eats you up? I don't want that to happen. You don't deserve that. My world is different from yours and you're better off without me." Mark sighs. 

That was the truth. "The night doesn't belong with the day. The _sun_ isn't meant to be with the _moon_. Like the ocean and the shore, always meeting but never stays together. Because that's not how they were made."

"Who says it doesn't? Who says it can't?" Donghyuck cradles his face and presses a kiss to his lips. "Why don't we give it a try, Mark? The metaphors are bs and fuck the stereotypes. Won't this be worth it?"

Mark feels his heart beating fast, it's worth it. _Donghyuck_ is worth everything. Who cares what happens, if they try, if they want to— It will work.

* * *

They end up in Donghyuck's room. Tangled up with each other as they fall on the soft mattress of his bed. Mark hovers up above Donghyuck, admiring the way he looks. 

The moonlight coming from the window hits Donghyuck and the yellow sheets compliments him. This is exactly what paradise looks like.

"You're so beautiful, Donghyuck." So gorgeous, so stunning. It feels like he's unreal sometimes. 

Mark cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss. It was slow, falling into an easy rhythm. Just enjoying the feeling of their lips together. 

Donghyuck lets out a moan and Mark groans at the sound. Their kiss started to get deeper, messier and desperate. Mouth and teeth clashing, tongues fighting like in a battle, and hands traveling all over their bodies, undressing each other.

Mark kisses his cheeks, right where his moles are before going down to his neck and collarbones. Donghyuck’s chest heaves up and down as Mark's lips reach his nipples. 

He grips Mark's hair as he goes lower to his stomach. It feels so good. Mark is worshipping his body, not leaving any part. 

Donghyuck stops him to remove his remaining clothes and lays down again in the bed spread out for Mark ro admire. Mark wets his lips as he stares at the boy under him. 

He leans down again to continue what he was doing. Kissing Donghyuck’s navel, close to his cock. He purposely avoids it to proceed to his meaty thighs, leaving marks at the flesh.

" _Mark_." Donghyuck whimpers as he gets to his inner thighs. 

Mark is determined to taste every inch of him and show Donghyuck how beautiful he is. He puts his hands under Donghyuck’s knees and spreads his legs to gain more access. 

Donghyuck’s ass is to die for. His pink hole fluttered in arousal. Mark doesn't waste any more time and eats him out. He pressed a kiss directly to his rim before experimentally licking it.

When Donghyuck moans loudly at the action, Mark gains more confidence to do it again. He laps it up, tongue going from hard to flat as he flicks it on his hole. 

Mark reaches for the lube and spreads enough amount on his fingers and inserts one digit on Donghyuck’s hole together with his tongue. The sun demigod cries out a moan and arches his back at the feeling. He continues thrusting in his finger while he sucks on his hole.

" _More_." Donghyuck pleads. "More, Mark. Please." 

And who is Mark to say no? He inserts another finger and picks up his pace. Scissoring his fingers as he tries to find the bundle of nerves. He curls it up and Donghyuck wails, he smirks as he finds it then adding the third one. 

The sound of his lubed fingers going in and out of Donghyuck’s hole was filthy, squelching sounds and moans echoing in the room. Mark opens him up more, making sure he's stretched enough. 

Donghyuck starts meeting his fingers, desperate for more. "I need more. Mark, please. I need _you_." 

"Where, Hyuckie?" A little teasing won't hurt. "Where do you want it."

Mark removes his finger on his hole and he feels so empty that he can't help but whine needily. "In me. I want it in me, Mark. Fuck me."

That dirty mouth of his will be the death of Mark. Donghyuck squirms impatiently as Mark coats his length with lube. "Stop moving, baby. I'll give you what you want."

Donghyuck pants as he lines up his dick on his hole. Mark slowly pushes in. The head of his cock catching on his rim.

"Ah." Donghyuck moans. 

"It's just the head, Hyuck." he leans down and whispers on his ear.

He keeps on pushing in carefully not wanting to hurt the younger. Mark bottoms out and they both moan. Donghyuck’s circles his arms around his back and legs wrap around his waist. 

"Fuck me. Make love to me, Mark." that does it for him.

Mark thrusts into him slowly at first before speeding up as he finds a rhythm. Donghyuck grunts as he tries to fuck himself back on his cock. 

Donghyuck is holding onto him for his dear life as Mark starts to pound on him like there's no tomorrow. His ass is gripping his dick so tight that he can almost not pull out. His hole sucking him in so good that he can't help but thrust in deeper. Just burying his cock in that tight addicting heat.

Mark removes Donghyuck’s hands around him and pjns it to his head in one hand while the other grips his waist pushes him into the matress to fuck him with more vigor. Donghyuck can't do anything but take it, arching his back and throwing his head around and moaning so loudly. 

"So beautiful." Mark whispers. "You look so good like this baby." Donghyuck keens at the praise, clenching around Mark. 

"Faster. _God,_ faster, please. More." Donghyuck is so insatiable.

Mark obeys, pushing his legs up to his chest and almost folding him in two. Donghyuck chokes up a moan as Mark pounds into him in that position. It hurts a little but it feels so good. The angle is amazing that the head of his cock keeps on brushing on the spot with every thrust.

"You like this, huh?" Mark makes him hold his own legs to hold his face to steady it and meet his. Donghyuck’s eyes are blown wide filled with lust. 

Mark reflects the same, eyes dazed and full of desire and adoration in them. Donghyuck puckers his lips to invite Mark in for a kiss. He notices it and leans to down to kiss him, messy and all iver the place as he continues to thrust into Donghyuck. 

"Mark." he whines. 

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, pulling away to stare at his face again. He thinks he won't ever get tired of this view ever. 

"Flip me over and fuck me in that position." _Holy shit._ Donghyuck wants him to fuck him in doggy style.

Mark growls and his eyes almost roll back on his head as he flips him to his stomach, pulls his hips up and Donghyuck’s ass gets on full display in the air. He massages the two globe before spanking it. 

Donghyuck moans at the feeling of Mark's hand hitting his ass. His own cock is hard and leaking pre cum all over his stomach and dripping down on the bed sheet.

He kisses Donghyuck’s neck and leaves marks there, whispering sweet praises against his skin that makes the younger mewl. Mark slows down his movements but it's precise and hitting the right spot in Donghyuck. They're both close.

Donghyuck pulls Mark close to his chest and buries his fingers on his back as he could feel his orgasm coming, so close. He stares at his lover under him and when he sees how ruined Donghyuck looks he growls and kissed him tenderly.

They both come at the same time, Mark releasing inside him and Donghyuck spurts his own betwen their stomach as he feels the liquid flow out of his hole when Mark pulls away. 

Mark rolls over to his side, taking a breath as they come down with their high. He takes the spare towel beside the bed and cleans them up.

Donghyuck is fast asleep and he can't help but melt and smile seeing him peacefully lying beside him looking all perfect and _his._

The sun has never been more beautiful and Mark has never been more in love. As the sun sets and the night rises, Donghyuck get enveloped in Mark's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i wrote this out impulse too, i suddenly have all the time in the world despite being so busy irl what sorcery is this i'm being so productive these days i can't believe it. 
> 
> sorry for the errors :] ill fix them when i have the time.
> 
> if you liked and enjoyed this leave a kudos and comment about what you think. thank you for reading <3


End file.
